Sweet Sixteen
by dandelion657
Summary: AU! What happens when Booth and Brennan get called to California where a body is found, except it isn't just any body? And what happens when the daughters of the murder victim are reported missing? And Angela is related to the vitim's wife?
1. The Ranger in the Shower

**Sweet Sixteen**

**Chapter 1: The Ranger in the Shower**

_A/N: Well, this is another crossover of Power Rangers and Bones. It's set in the year 2016 and in season six of Bones, right at the end. _

_Info about the rangers: Tommy and Kim never split and got married. They have two daughters, sixteen year old named Amber and an eight year old daughter named Erica. Erica inherited Tommy's power to turn invisible. Other couples featured include Jason/Trini and Kira/Conner._

_Also, this is an AU for it during Jungle Fury. _

_Info for the Bones side: Set at the end of "Change in the Game." Its 2016 instead of 2010 or whatever year season six aired, and the other seasons preceded it by one year just for this story. Couples are same in the series. Angela/Hodgins, Booth/Brennan from this point on. _

_Also, I'm still not sure if I capture the characters from Bones right, so please bear with me. _

_So, this is based on a weird dream I had. The only one who knows the dream is paddygirl101, so paddy, if you're reading this, don't give spoilers in your reviews if you review. _

_And for the sake of this story, Angela and Kim are cousins. _

_Anyway, I'm rating this M just to be safe. _

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **__Hart Hanson owns Bones, Saban owns Power Rangers. I just own my OC's and the plot._

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan were walking the streets of DC on a cool night. Booth was walking Brennan home from the hospital where they had just visited Angela and Hodgins and their newborn son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. And they were both tired, having just wrapped up another murder case. For this one though, they had to go under cover as Buck and Wanda yet again to catch the murderer.<p>

As they were walking, Brennan spoke up. "They looked so happy."

"Yeah, well," Booth shrugged. "They had a baby."

"Their whole lives have changed," Brennan pointed out. "You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

"Well, you know," Booth continued. "Having a baby…that's a good thing."

"Y-you really think that?" she questioned genuinely.

"Yeah it's a great thing," he replied. "What?" she stopped walking, and so did he. He turned to her. "What?" She just looked at him, unsure. "Oh, come on Bones. Look, the baby…the baby's fine. It's healthy. They had a healthy baby, all right? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, okay?" She continued staring blankly. "What?"

"I'm…" she began, unsure. She didn't know how Booth would take the news. "I'm…" she was interrupted when Booth's phone rang. She internally groaned and rolled her eyes. Booth took this as a sign to answer the call.

"Booth." He was silent for a moment. "Really?...all the way out there?... we'll get right on it." He hung up and turned to Brennan. "We got another body out in California."

"California?" Brennan frowned. Booth nodded. "Why would we go to California for a body?"

"I have no idea Bones," he shook his head. He called a taxi and they set off for the airport.

* * *

><p>Once Booth and Brennan arrived in California, they rented a car to get them where they needed to be. The plane had dropped them off in Angel Grove and they needed to get to Reefside, where the body had been found. After about an hour of driving, they approached the house. They saw police and a forensics team already there, but they were waiting for the two.<p>

"What do we got?" Booth asked as they were lead into the house. Two officers were questioning the family of four who lived here. A buff man in red with short brown hair, a tall Asian woman wearing yellow, a young teen girl wearing purple, and a little boy around ten wearing black. The two were lead into the bathroom. The shower curtain was pulled back.

Inside the tub lay a skeleton covered in blood and goop and whatever else most of the bodies they found were covered in. At the back of the tub sat a filled trash bag, tied up. Brennan knelt down beside it to begin her examination. "Male, mid thirties."

"Oh good," Booth rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What else?"

"I don't want to make any more observations until we get this back to the Jeffersonian," Brennan commented. She moved to the trash bag and untied the knot. When she opened it up, she recoiled in disgust at the odor.

"What's in that thing Bones?" Booth asked as he covered his nose.

Brennan peeked inside. "It appears to be this man's skin and organs."

"Oh gross."

* * *

><p>"Where were you the past few nights?" the officer questioned Trini, Jason, and their kids, Allyiah and Andrew. They were the ones who called about the dead body in their shower. To Trini and Jason, this was far scarier than anything they had seen in their ranger days. They had to admit they were probably going to need therapy after this.<p>

"We just got back from a vacation in Florida," Trini stated. "We heard the shower water running and I went up to shut it off. When I pulled back the shower curtain, I saw the body."

"Anything else you can tell us?" the other officer pressed.

"Nothing," Jason shook his head. They noticed the team take the body and trash bag out.

* * *

><p>"So any reason why we're all here today?" Cam wondered. It was a scheduled day off, yet they were all called in by Booth and Brennan. Wendell was already there, having been asked to stay for this case by Brennan. Hodgins and Angela wouldn't be back to work for a few more days. Well, Angela wouldn't be, but Hodgins could offer his assistance if need be.<p>

"This," Booth motioned to where Brennan and Wendell were hovering over the body. Cam groaned at having another case so soon after the last one. And now they were down two team members. "Found in Reefside, California."

"All the way over there?" Cam raised an eyebrow as she set to work. Booth nodded. "So what do we know so far?"

"The bones were soaked with water," Wendell stated. "There's a small fracture on the back of the skull. The flesh and organs appear to have been cleanly shaven off, and he's been dead for about three days."

"No ID?"

"We're using the dentals to discover it," Brennan sighed. The monitor beeped, showing there was a match. All of them turned to the screen to see a picture of a buff man with short and spiked up dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Brennan read the information. "Tommy Oliver, age thirty six. Well known martial artist in California, particularly Angel Grove and Reefside. Has a wife and two kids."

"Looks like we're heading back to Cali," Booth bit his lip.

* * *

><p>Brennan decided to visit Angela and Hodgins in the hospital. She knew they wouldn't get released for a couple of days, and Hodgins would be staying with his family here. Brennan knew they should be relaxing and enjoying their time off, but she figured she might as well keep them up to date on what's happening. That and she needed to talk to Angela about something.<p>

"Hey Bren," Angela smiled as the woman stepped into the room. She was holding her son and sitting up in the bed. Hodgins had gone to the bathroom down the hall. "What's up?"

"I thought I would visit one more time before Booth and I head to California," Brennan sat in a chair beside the bed.

Angela sat up a bit straighter. "California? What's there?"

"The family to a murder victim," Brennan stated. "We got called there the other night about a body being found in a shower. His family lives in the same town we found his body in, so we have to go back."

"So you got an ID on the guy?" Angela asked. She thought that this case was one too soon after the one they just had at the bowling alley. Brennan nodded. "Who was it?"

"A man named Tommy Oliver," she replied.

Angela cut off what she was about to say next. "Tommy Oliver? Does he have a wife named Kimberly, known for gymnastics, and two daughters?"

"Yes," Brennan was baffled how she knew this. "How did you know?"

"His wife," Angela sighed. "Kim's my cousin." Brennan suddenly felt bad for having to tell her this and not know. "God, she and the girls are gonna be devastated."

"I'm sorry Ange," Brennan apologized as Hodgins came in the room.

* * *

><p>Kim yawned as she walked into her home on Valencia Road. She dropped her suitcases by the front door and removed her coat and shoes. The brunette had just gotten back from a trip visiting her family down in the Bahamas. She had called whenever she could to check in with Tommy and her daughters, and she didn't always have the best phone reception.<p>

She grabbed her suitcases and headed upstairs. After unpacking, she checked the time. It was only two in the afternoon. That meant Amber, her eldest daughter who had turned sixteen a couple weeks ago, would be home soon. Her youngest, Erica, was only in elementary school. And since Tommy wasn't home with the flu like Kim had been told, she assumed he felt good enough to go into work.

However, the phone call she was about to receive would diminish those theories. She reached for the phone in her room as she headed back down the stairs. "Hello?"

"_Kim," _Elsa's voice rang on the line. Elsa was a former minion to Mesogog back in 2004, and she reformed. She was now married to Anton Mercer, and she was Tommy's boss at Reefside High. _"I was just wondering why Amber didn't show up to school today. Tommy I understand because he's still sick, but Amber…"_

"What do you mean Amber wasn't in school?" Kim frowned. If Amber wasn't here or at school, then where could she be? "I just got home from my vacation, Elsa. And Tommy isn't here either. I'm the only one home."

"_Did they go anywhere, perhaps?" _Elsa suggested. It was her job as principal to know why students were absent. And as a family friend, she was genuinely concerned.

"Not that I know of," she mused. A knock was heard at the door. "Hold on a sec Elsa." She put the phone to her chest so that Elsa couldn't hear. Kim opened the front door to reveal a tall man with short brown hair wearing a suit and a woman a bit taller than her with light brown shoulder length hair wearing a brown coat and black pants. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Kimberly Oliver?" the man asked.

"Yes," Kim nodded slowly. She got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Why?"

The man flashed his badge. "I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," Brennan stepped in. "From the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Mrs. Oliver," Booth began again. "We have some news about your husband."

Kim felt that dreadful feeling get worse. "Is Tommy okay?"

"We're afraid he's been murdered," Brennan stated straight out. Kim seemed to freeze at the words. Booth and Brennan were wondering why she wasn't saying anything. Then to their surprise, Kim passed out right there.

* * *

><p>Amber groaned as she tried to move. She was sore all over and had cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and face. She looked across the darkened room to where her little sister lay curled up in a ball. Her sister was beaten pretty badly, but nowhere near as bad she was. Amber could barely move a muscle.<p>

Neither girl knew where they were. They just woke up a few days ago to find themselves in what appeared to be a basement of some sort. The only light they got was when the basement door was opened from the top of the stairs. The girls were in too much pain to move or even try to escape.

And their captor was no one pleasant or that they really personally knew.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right, Mrs. Oliver?" Booth asked as they all sat in the living room. Kim was sitting across from the other two, sipping at a cup of hot tea. She had offered something to both of them, but they refused. They had questions for her and this was a serious matter. Kim nodded, taking another sip. "If you don't mind, we would like to ask you some questions."<p>

"It's all right," Kim agreed. Then again, her mind wasn't in the right place at the moment.

"When was the last time you saw your husband?" Booth asked to start. If there was no missing persons report filed on it, then they had to ask. Then again, they had to ask this no matter what.

"It was the morning I left for the Bahamas to visit my sick father," Kim replied. "I talked to Tommy and my girls when I could get time and reception, but the last time I was able to do that was a few days ago. He fell ill with the flu, and he told me to stay with my dad because I hardly get to see him."

"What about your daughters?" Booth wondered. "Are they home?"

"No, and it worries me," Kim admitted. "Normally Amber would be home by now after picking up Erica, but neither are home yet. And according to their principals, neither was at school. I just got home today."

Brennan decided to ask a question. "How old are your daughters?"

"Amber just turned sixteen, and Erica will be turning eight next month."

"How long have you and your husband been together?" Booth wondered. If she was telling anything pertaining to the case, then this was going to be easy.

"Since the middle of freshman year of high school," she replied without hesitation. "We got married during college and I had Amber in 2000. We've been together ever since." Of course, she couldn't add in the times when she almost lost him.

Before anyone else could say a thing, they heard a beeping coming from downstairs.

"Excuse me a second, please," Kim stood up. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the jaw on the mini t-rex on the table. It opened up the trap door and she walked into it. Booth and Brennan, curious, followed her without her knowledge.

* * *

><p>Kim got into the lab and went straight to the monitors. She knew something was up when she heard them beep. Since 2004, they restored the lab in case they needed to use it again. The current team was Jungle Fury, stationed out in Ocean Bluff. Since the dino thunder team, there have been gaps in the years each team was needed.<p>

She opened up the message that she received, reading it quickly. She never noticed Booth and Brennan were behind her. The message was sent a quick reply before she opened up a new one. In the new one she typed an SOS message to the original twelve, minus Justin. Once that was sent, she turned around in the chair and jumped to see Booth and Brennan together.

"Um…"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's the first chapter. How'd you like it? The next couple chapters may be shorter, but that's because it's told in two parts: the rescue and the back story. Anyway, what'll happen now? What happened to Amber and Erica?


	2. Rescue Me

**Sweet Sixteen**

**Chapter 2: Rescue Me**

_A/N: Well, Amber and Erica get saved, but by who? And what happened to them? Will Kim get to help in the investigation? What does Angela know? Where are Amber and Erica being hidden from the world? What was the message Kim received in the last chapter?_

_This chapter may be short._

_**Disclaimer:**__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>Angela opened up her laptop from her spot in her hospital bed. She was hoping she could video chat her cousin to see how she was holding up. Of course, she knew Brennan and Booth were on their way back to the lab to conduct the investigation. Well, they were staying in California, so it was up to Cam and Wendell. Hodgins had gone in and promised to be back soon. Michael was in the nursery.<p>

Once her laptop was opened, she saw the SOS message. She knew everything about Kim, even the fact she used to be a ranger. After all, the two hung out a lot growing up. They were more like sisters than cousins. Angela read what she needed to from the message and opened up the video chat window so she could join in on the conference.

Once there, everyone appeared at once. All of them, aside from Angela, were confused as to why Kim's eyes were bloodshot and looking like a mess. So, Angela was first to speak and start the conference. "I take it you just found out, huh?"

Kim nodded.

"_Found out what?" _Kat wondered, looking at her fellow pink. None of them had been told yet. The couples who had to be informed of the situation were in one screen, while Kat was by herself. Her husband was out of the house for the night.

"_What's going on?" _Hayley followed from her spot next to Billy.

"_Ange, please?"_ Kim looked to her cousin.

Angela nodded and proceeded to explain what she knew. "I work under contract with the FBI doing facial reconstructions of murder victims. A body was recently brought in from California. As far as I know, this body was found in a shower with a trash bag full of the guy's skin and organs."

"_Oh my god," _Trini gasped, interrupting the story. _"Jase, that's the body we found in our shower!"_

"_Wait wait wait," _Rocky shook his head. _"You guys found a dead body in your shower when you got home?"_Trini and Jason nodded.

"_Who was it?" _Aisha followed. _"Was it Tommy or one of the girls? I guess it's one of them from the way Kim is right now."_

"It's Tommy," Angela answered for Kim, seeing as she looked close to breaking down again. Everyone went wide eyed with shock. The legendary ranger to wear just about every color was dead? And not just dead, but _murdered?_ "I haven't actually confirmed it yet, but the dentals match."

"_And that's not even half of it," _Kim finally spoke up, her voice shaking. Everyone turned their attention to her. _"The girls are missing." _There was an uproar of shock and disbelief.

"_That's it," _Jason sighed._ "We're coming over there." _He and Trini left the chat. Once everyone else said the same thing and left, it was just Angela and Kim.

"How are you really holding up, sweetie?" she asked.

Kim sighed as her body shook. _"I'm trying, Ange. I'm sick with worry. I mean, I don't need this just when I get back from visiting dad."_

"Tommy didn't have any enemies that haven't been destroyed, right?" Angela wondered. Last she heard, the world was clear. But she heard about Dai Shi coming out and the new rangers in California from Kim a few months back.

"_No," _the brunette shook her head. _"No one wants him dead. And I have no idea who would take the girls."_

"You set up a search for them, right?" Angela raised an eyebrow as Hodgins walked in carrying Michael. He sat on the chair beside Angela, remaining out of the screen.

"_Yeah I did," _Kim rolled her eyes. _"I set it up before I called." _Then Kim got a look at her cousin's surroundings. _"Why are you in a hospital? Did something happen? Are you okay?"_

Angela chuckled lightly. "Kim, sweetie, I'm fine. The hospital is where people go to give birth."

"_You had a kid?" _Kim frowned. Angela knew Kim needed to be distracted for a bit in order for her to think straight, so she was glad to help out. Angela nodded. _"Are you even married?" _Angela nodded again. It had been a while since they could talk like this and catch up.

"Hodgins," Angela motioned for him. Hodgins came over and made his face and Michael's visible on the screen. "Meet my cousin Kim. Kim, this is my husband Jack and my newborn son, Michael."

"_He's so adorable!" _Kim gushed. This was really going to help her.

"Thanks," Hodgins grinned.

Angela rolled her eyes. "She meant Michael, Hodgins."

"Oh, right." He sat back down in the chair and let the two talk as he held his son.

* * *

><p>"Any suspects yet?" Booth wondered. He was driving himself and Brennan to a café to interview Hayley and Billy Cranston on what they knew about Tommy Oliver. Kim had graciously given them a list of everyone Tommy was friends with, and it was long. It had just about every ranger on there. And not all of them lived in Reefside, where it would be convenient for the two.<p>

"None," Brennan shook her head. "According to Cam, whoever did this left no signs of his or her own DNA." There was nothing. It was proving to be a difficult case so far. They had no leads on where to go to find either Tommy's murderer or where the girls were.

"Maybe it's the same person," Booth suggested. "The same person who kidnapped the kids is the same one who killed the guy."

"We have no evidence of that," Brennan stated. "But it does make the most sense logically." Then a thought occurred to her. "If we can locate the place of murder, then maybe we can find blood samples of the murderer."

"Wasn't he murdered at the same place he was found?" Booth frowned.

Brennan shook her head. "Hodgins said that particulates he found indicate he was murdered somewhere near the woods."

* * *

><p>After questioning Billy and Hayley, Booth and Brennan went back to search Kim's house for any blood. Both knew Kim's alibi had checked out, and she was innocent. They had figured out that the house was where Tommy was murdered, and they were hoping they could find a blood sample of the guy who murdered him.<p>

They were interrupted with a phone call.

"Brennan," the woman picked it up.

"_Bren, I got a possible suspect for you guys," _Angela's voice came on the line.

"Ange, you shouldn't be working. You should be resting," Brennan sighed.

Angela would have none of it. _"I was talking to Kim. She said that almost a week before she left to visit her dad, they went to find a car for Amber."_

"And how is that relevant?" Brennan asked.

"_They went to a place called Steward's Auto," _Angela informed. _"The salesman they got stuck with goes by the name of Albert Greene. Kim told me she didn't like the way he was staring at Amber."_

"Thanks Ange," Brennan hung up. Booth looked at her expectantly. "We need to check out Steward's Auto afterward. A possible suspect works there."

Booth nodded and drove on.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Steward's Auto," a man well into his sixties but looking rather healthy greeted Booth and Brennan as they walked into the small showroom. It wasn't a large auto place, and there were multiple stores behind it. "I'm Jeffrey Steward. Do you have any idea of what you're looking for today?"<p>

"Yeah," Booth flashed his FBI badge. "We'd like to see one of your employees, an Albert Greene."

"Greene?" Jeff scoffed. He rolled his eyes and motioned them to follow him to his office. "I fired Greene a week ago. Is he in trouble or something?" he sat at his desk, and Booth and Brennan took the seats behind it.

"He's a possible murder suspect," Brennan got straight to the point.

Jeff huffed. "Wouldn't surprise me. The guy's nuts! I've gotten so many complaints about him I had to fire him. He was the worst salesman I had ever hired."

"You're saying he was crazy?" Booth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jeff nodded. "Crazy and a bit perverted. He was always hitting on half of the female customers, most of them teens looking to buy a new car."

"Sounds like a possible pedophile," Brennan stated.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Booth wondered, ignoring his partner's comment. Jeff nodded and dug in a drawer until he came across the employee files. He dug out the appropriate one and handed the photo inside to the two. Booth looked at it long and hard. He had seen this face before.

"That's the latest one," Jeff stated.

Then Booth knew who it was. "This isn't Albert Greene." Brennan and Jeff looked at him confused. "This is Bart Harlow, known murderer and pedophile. He kidnaps teenage girls and rapes them, killing whoever gets in his way, and eventually kills the girl."

"And you've never caught him?" Brennan questioned.

"We've been trying to for years," Booth growled. "Every time we come close, he moves and changes his name, but never his appearance. We got our murderer."

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to get home and sleep," Kira groaned as she sat passenger side of the van. She had just finished another world tour and had a few months break. Her husband Conner McKnight was driving. Their two kids, twins Lisa and Lucas, both ten years old, sat in the back seat. The McKnight family had been going strong for years, living on the road when Kira went on her tours. They, however, still had a house for when they had breaks.<p>

"We're almost there," Conner assured. The two kids were quiet as they watched familiar scenery fly by. Kira let out a yawn before taking a sip of her coffee. After a few more minutes of driving, Conner made the turn onto their street. They had decided to live like Dr. O and get a place that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. He pulled into the driveway just as they heard an ear piercing scream that could easily rival Kira's Ptera scream.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Con," Kira panicked. "Did that sound like Amber?" Conner nodded and both quickly scrambled out of the car. They each grabbed a twin and ran for the house. They knew it had to come from their home or somewhere near it since they were the only ones in the neighborhood now.

Kira ran in and heard sounds of struggle coming from below. She knew to go look in the basement. Right away, she knew where to look. Conner was right behind her, the kids slowly and curiously following. The singer opened the basement door and ran in just in time to see a hand being dragged away out the back door and a small figure curled up, crying and beaten badly.

"Lisa, Luke, check on her," Kira commanded. The two kids went to check on who they recognized as eight year old Erica. "Conner, come with me!" Conner followed his wife outside to where they saw the hand disappear.

* * *

><p>Kira and Conner chased after the figures they saw disappearing into the woods. Conner used his super speed to get there quickly, and Kira moved as fast as her legs could carry her. She reached up to her husband, and both had a clear view of the figures in front of them. The young girl, who they made out to be Amber Oliver, seemed to be struggling against the burly man who dragged her along.<p>

"Cover your ears," Kira muttered. Conner did as told. Kira gave a small thrust forward and unleashed a Ptera scream. It caused the two figures to falter their steps. The man let go of Amber, and she fell, covering her ears. The man covered his ears and before he could move, Conner had him pinned to the ground. Kira ran over to Amber and helped her up.

Amber was trembling as her aunt took her into her arms. Like Erica, she was beaten up badly, suffering in pain far worse than her sister. Conner seemed to be fighting the guy, not willing to back down. Kira noticed two more figures from the corner of her eye enter. One was a man in a suit and tie, the other a woman in a brown coat. The man went to help Conner in beating up the man, as the woman came to check on Kira and Amber.

Conner stepped back once the man in the suit knocked the guy down. He noticed the suit clad man handcuff the other guy. He was confused as to how a cop got here so quick, but didn't voice it. He walked over to his wife and niece, noticing them talking to the woman who was with them.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Kira was telling the woman, who she had come to know as Brennan. She had learned the man's name was Booth. "We got home, heard a scream, followed the guy out, and my husband started beating the shit out of him while I comforted her." Amber was still not looking up from her aunt's shoulder.

And that was the truth.

* * *

><p>Amber and Erica were admitted into the same hospital in DC Angela was staying at. They were able to provide them the best care for their injuries. Kim had flown back with them, promising to tell Kira and Conner what exactly happened as soon as she could. Booth and Brennan were questioning Bart Harlow, getting him to admit murder and kidnapping.<p>

Now, Kim sat in her daughter's room waiting for results on what had happened to her daughters.

"Mrs. Oliver," the doctor walked in, carrying a clipboard. Kim stood from her seat and looked at the woman. "I'm Dr. Fassenello. I'm in charge of your daughters for their time here."

"How bad is it?" Kim asked, close to tears again.

"Well," Fassenello bit her lip. "Erica has the least injuries. A few broken ribs, a broken left arm, and a few fractured toes on her right foot. She also has some minor cuts and bruises all over her skin, and we'll have those tended to."

"What about Amber?" Kim pressed.

Dr. Fassenello hesitated. She knew Kim wasn't going to like this. "Her injuries were far worse. Her left arm and right leg are broken, as well as about half of her ribs. Blows to her face, arms, legs, torso, and stomach all left marks, most severely bruised and some turned into cuts. Some of the cuts needed stitching. And we found bruising on her inner thighs."

"No…" Kim breathed, coming to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry to say it, but she was raped," Dr. Fassenello admitted. Kim was ready to cry again. "It seems to have happened almost a week ago, and again a few days ago. We won't be able to tell the final result of it until a few more weeks."

"Final result?" Kim frowned, slightly confused. On any other day, she would be able to understand what it meant. However, her mind was too scrambled right now. Then she got a faint understanding of it. "Does that mean she could be pregnant?"

"We're not exactly sure," the doctor sighed. "Was she on birth control?" Kim shook her head. She had planned to get her daughter started on that in a month after her birthday, so Amber hasn't taken any yet. "Well, other than the injuries I listed, they're fine. I suggest you get some rest yourself. Oh, and they – maybe you too – need some therapy after this."

She left the room, leaving Kim to watch over her daughters.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Amber and Erica were saved by Conner and Kira. What'll happen next? What'll be revealed in the story Amber manages to tell? Can anything help the broken family?


	3. Truth be Told

**Sweet Sixteen**

**Chapter 3: Truth be Told**

_A/N: Well, sadly, this is the final chapter. This is the chapter that's making this story rated M just to be safe. I'm not good at writing M rated content, but I'm not comfortable writing that stuff yet – unless it's possible violence; I meant I'm not comfortable writing M rated romance stuff. Anyway, what's the story behind everything? _

_F.Y.I: Albert Greene and Bart Harlow are the same person._

_Anyway, this chapter may be short, and there might be some light humor at the beginning with some actions. And like I said, this chapter is based on a dream I had._

_Italics are flashbacks. Flashbacks are told in Amber's POV._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Amber and Erica were released from the hospital. Both girls were told to take it easy, and they planned to. Erica was on crutches and had bandages around her rib cage, protecting it. She had a cast on her arm. Amber had bandages around her rib catch, some cuts stitched up, a boot on her leg, and a cast on her arm. She didn't need crutches thanks to the boot. Currently, the two were being led around the Jeffersonian by Brennan on their way to see their mother.<p>

They went through many rooms, most full of exhibits. Brennan was leading them toward the lab where Kim was waiting for them. Kim had wanted to see Tommy's body before bringing the girls over. She had asked Brennan to bring them in. Upon entering the lab, the two young girls looked around at the huge space. However, that stopped when each girl felt a hand on their shoulders.

Amber grabbed the hand and spun around, flipping it's owner over as Erica kicked it's owner in the groin.

"Oh dammit," Booth groaned as curled up on the floor, in pain. These girls were tough; he had to give them that. "That hurts!" Erica cowered behind Kim's legs, and Amber stood by them a bit scared. Brennan was gaping at the display, with Angela and Hodgins trying to hold back laughs, Cam hiding an amused grin, and Sweets helping Booth up.

"Before this gets any more violent," Angela spoke through her suppressed laughter. "I'll see if I can get anything out of them." She led the family of three to her office.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Angela sighed as she sat across from Amber. Kim was playing with baby Michael while Erica was given some crayons and paper. Erica immediately got busy doodling on the paper, putting together a story. Angela was going to record anything Amber said to use it in a court case for charges pressed against the man who did this. And Angela was more than happy to testify. These girls were her family, and she couldn't turn them away. "I need you to tell me everything from the beginning. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"<p>

Amber nodded. She looked around the room for a bit as Angela waited, starting the recorder. After taking a deep breath, Amber began.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up one morning a couple weeks after my birthday. I was really excited because we were going car shopping today so I'd have a new car for when I got my license. It was a sunny Saturday, and I could tell it was going to be a good day. After getting dressed, I headed downstairs to start the day. Once breakfast was finished, we headed for Steward's Auto.<em>

_I thought that it was a nice little place. It was in the front of a shopping plaza that had a connecting parking lot. Behind it there were shops that you normally wouldn't find in a mall, and even some restaurants with odd names were there. One stood out in particular…The Burning Duck Bar and Grill. It was an odd little restaurant, but it looked rather busy. _

_We go in and we're greeted by a salesman known as Albert Greene. He looked to be about mid thirties, early forties at most. He had dark brown eyes and dark black hair. He was kind of creepy. After we were greeted, he led us to an area of cars that were brand new. Of course, I knew I was going to get a used car to start, but looking at the new ones didn't hurt. _

_I went to go look at the cars in a different section, with mom and dad's permission. I spotted a nice, small little tan one. I didn't pay too much attention to the model or brand or whatever, but all I know was that it was one I really liked and I could spot it again if I saw it. Wanting to see how it would feel behind the driver's seat in that thing, I got in and sat behind it. Albert came over, and he started talking to me about the car._

_He told me I could take it for a little test drive, and I wanted to. Instead of letting me drive, though, he opened the driver's door and pushed me into the passenger seat. He shut the door, started the car, and sped off. When I felt it stop and I regained my posture, I realized we were parked in front of The Burning Duck. He ordered me to follow him inside in an unusual tone I couldn't describe. _

_Once I saw him disappear inside, me behind him, I took off toward the car shop. He didn't follow right away, I think. I ran to my parents, and they saw how terrified I looked. They – knowing something was wrong – urged us into the family van. Dad hopped into the driver's seat and moved to leave the parking lot, except we were stopped by Albert in the car I was supposed to test drive. He came at us as we were heading for the exit, and we ended up nearly colliding. Dad had to drive around the building before we could safely exit. And on our way by, I flipped the guy off._

_A couple weeks later, I got the feeling like I was being watched. My friends thought I was just getting paranoid, but I knew something was following me. I kept seeing this really black van everywhere I went, but I could never see anyone in it. At the end of the week, I figured out what it was._

_I was waiting outside Reefside Elementary, waiting for Erica. I always picked her up and walked home with her unless I had a club meeting. It was the weekend, so we had all weekend to spend together. Mom was in the Bahamas visiting grandpa, who had fallen ill. She didn't get good phone reception where she was, but she managed to call when she could. Dad was home sick with the flu, having just come down with it a couple days ago._

_As we were walking home and turned onto our street, I felt the black van following us. I turned and saw just a glimpse of it, and I caught the face of Albert. I knew it couldn't be good, so I picked up Erica and bolted for the house, which was in sight. Just as I reached the front door and got in and locked it, I noticed the black van slowly creeping up to the driveway. Erica sensed something wrong and went to lock the windows, as I took care of the doors. Dad knew something was up, for he bolted awake when we entered the house._

_After locking everything, he told us to go hide in the basement. I took Erica and ran in through the door, shutting it tight after disappearing inside. I shielded Erica with my body as we hid in a corner. Upstairs we could hear things breaking and loud bangs. I knew dad – though sick – was trying to defend us. After a few minutes, it went quiet. I grew tense, thinking that couldn't be good. Then I heard the trapdoor open. Well, it was pried open with brute force. The next thing I saw was Albert, and he was pointing something at us._

_I felt a sharp, quick pain in my lower right leg, and from there, everything went black._

* * *

><p>Amber paused and took a breath. She was shaking. Angela got up and brought her over a glass of water. Kim was still holding Michael and Erica was still coloring. Kim was keeping an eye on the two younger kids. "Take your time," the artist instructed. She knew the others were working on finding the actual cause of death for the other victims of Bart Harlow and collecting evidence to use against him in his court case. "There's no rush."<p>

Amber nodded before going back into the tale.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to find I couldn't move. Nothing was exactly holding me down, but I was in too much pain to move. Everywhere was sore. My arms, my legs, my chest, my stomach, and my head. I could barely move my head to see where I was. I recognized it as Aunt Kira's basement, but then I also realized that she wouldn't be home for another month, since she was on her world tour. Then again, I wasn't sure how much time had passed.<em>

_I turned my head gently to the other side, where I noticed Erica lying curled up. I couldn't tell if she was awake, but I knew she was alive because I saw her twitching. I noticed that she had some new bruises on her legs and the arm that I could see, and I saw some cuts as well. I noticed her hands were tied up to hooks on the wall. _

_I tried to move my hands, but found they were tied behind my back. I started rolling on the floor, and as I did, I noticed blood near my legs. I had no idea what had happened, but I knew it couldn't be good. I couldn't roll onto my stomach, so I had to lie down on my hands again. I tried to speak, but no words came out. My lips barely moved._

_Then I heard the door open. I saw light coming through, and saw Albert coming in. I knew this wasn't good. I saw Erica sit up the best she could, and she backed up against the wall in fear. It made me wonder what she had seen while I was out. Albert walked towards her, and slapped her hard across the face. I didn't understand it, but I saw her crying, and because I couldn't move, there was nothing I could do._

_Then he came over to me, and I saw that he was stark naked._

_That scared me. Now I knew this wasn't good. He just stood over me for a minute, and then he stood at my feet. He bent down and yanked up the dress I was wearing. I found strength to try and fight back, but when he punched me in the stomach, I lost my wind. He put something around my mouth, gagging me. With that done, he began touching my breasts, playing with them._

_I was too terrified to do anything. I was too…too shocked to think clearly and stop him. It felt gross and it made me uncomfortable, but he didn't care. Then he slid his hand down toward my private area, and started touching me there. It made me more uncomfortable. I tried screaming, and yelling at him to stop, but the gag was muffling the sounds. _

_After that, he pulled out a knife and cut off the underwear I was wearing. I became more terrified. Then I felt him enter me, and he held the knife to my throat. It hurt like hell, and I was trying to squirm away, but every time I did, he would hit me hard. I could tell that Erica was being forced to watch, based on the way she was sitting and how she couldn't move. _

_I don't remember anything from that point because I blacked out again._

_When I woke up the next time, I heard Albert grumbling something I can't bring myself to repeat. I was in a standing position now, tied to the wall how Erica was. I felt used, and I could look at myself better. I saw that I had more bruises and cuts than Erica did, but I saw she had some new ones as well. Again, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. _

_I could see Albert was fully clothed again, but he was going to touch Erica where he had touched me. So, I managed to find my voice to shout "Don't touch her!" at the top of my lungs. He turned and glared at me. Then he stalked towards me angrily. He was about to hit me when we all heard footsteps moving frantically upstairs. So, instead, he took his knife and cut my hands free, holding one tightly. He dragged me out the back door as the basement door opened. I barely got a glimpse of my aunt and uncle before I was dragged into the sun._

* * *

><p>"That's all I can remember," Amber finished, sipping the rest of her water. She had managed to calm herself down as she finished telling the story. Angela stopped the recorder and leaned over to give the girl a hug. She knew it wasn't easy to tell.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's sad to think that there are people out there who would rape kids just for the fun of it," Brennan commented as she and Booth sat in the diner, going over the case. Booth was having his usual burger and fries while Brennan picked at a salad. The case was far from over, as they still had to go through the court proceedings. "I hope our child will not have to suffer anything like that."<p>

"Well no one wants their kid to go through that, Bones," Booth pointed out. He took another bite of his burger before something else about Brennan's statement stuck in his mind. "Wait wait wait wait. Back up a minute. Did you say 'our child?'"

"Yes, I did," Brennan nodded. She took another bite of her salad. "Booth, I'm pregnant. You're the father."

Booth blinked for a moment before his lips slowly curved up into a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is the end of it! Sorry to disappoint, but this story is not going to be continued any further. Any part that was italicized was what I saw in the dream this was based on (well, up until the part where Amber got knocked out the first time; the rest I made up). So, how'd I do? Thanks to readers and reviewers!


End file.
